RoyEd Drabble Series
by FullMetal-Flames
Summary: Such a creative title right! The title says it all, it's a royed drabble series. Mainly, it's Roy embarrassing our little Edo-Chan Well, Enjoy! WARNING: YAOI BOYXBOY DONT LIKE DONT READ! critisizm is welocmed, flaming is not :3
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hey everyone, FullMetal here! Soooo, I wanted to do a RoyEd drabble series for a while. With that being said, here I go! Oh yeah! This is before Roy and Ed are dating so yea Ed still loves him bla bla bla you get the point._

_Disclaimer: Ha! Me, own FullMetal Alchemist? Never… it belongs to Hiromu Arakawa :p _

Edward just got back from a tiring mission. He figured he could just rest at the dorms for a little bit. Anyways, he needed to take a shower. Ed was covered in dirt, dust, scratches, and dried blood. Now you try imagining walking around Central when you look like… well _THAT_!

Sadly, right when Ed was going to take a shower, the phone rang. The golden alchemist glared at it, as if it would stop ringing if he glowered at it. He gave up about three seconds later, and answered the stupid thing.

"What?" The 15-year-old boy growled.

"_Why, Fullmetal such a rude way to greet your superior!" _

"Oh… it's _you_ Colonel Bastard. What do want now?"

"I was wondering if you could come over for a little. My team is here as well. It's just a small get together party. Would you like to come?"

Edward's expression was priceless! Good thing the colonel wasn't here to see it, though. Ed's heart started to pick up speed. T-the colonel wanted _him_ at his place. Ed shook his head, dismissing the thought. His team was there also, not just him.

"_Fullmetal, are you still there?' _

"Huh? Oh yeah! Ummmm, sure. I-I'll tell Al."

"_Good, you now where my place is. See you soon." _

"Uh, yea." Ed quickly ended the call and slammed the phone down.

"BROTHER? You okay?"

"Yea Al! We're going over to the bastard's!"

"O-okay!"

His brother wasn't going to ask why Ed doesn't take a shower first. He knew Ed didn't care. His brother never cared about appearances anyways. Maybe, Edward could take a shower at the colonel's. For some reason Al thought that Ed seemed close to Mustang. Alphonse figured he'll ask Ed later, so he just followed along over to the Colonel's place.

Ed knocked on the door with his automail hand. "Coming!" He heard a muffled voice say. Roy opened the door only to reveal the two brothers. Roy smiled and let them in. The raven haired man closed the door, and went back to the couch.

Hawkeye was in the kitchen with Fuery. She offered to make some snacks, of course she wouldn't take a 'no' for an answer. Havoc, and Breda were at the table playing some sort of card game. As usual, Bread was kicking Jean's ass. Falman was silently sitting on the other couch watching television with Roy.

The small alchemist stood by the colonel. "Ummmm, Mustang?"

"Yes, Fullmetal." Roy looked over to Ed.

"Do you mind… if I use your shower? I look like shit."

Roy smirked, "Of course pipsqueak."

"Don't. Call. Me. _Little,_" Edward growled between clenched teeth. The elder showed Edward where the bathroom was, and gave him fresh towels.

The skilled alchemist stepped into the shower, and let the warm water cascade down his back. It felt pretty good to get all the dirt and blood off. His mind started to wander off to Roy. He was perfect. Confidence, looks, skill, intelligence, charm. Just everything. Every little bit of contact he shared with Mustang made him nervous. He wanted to just kiss him gently, and hug him tightly.

Edward sighed, Mustang may not like him back, but it's probably just a silly little crush anyways. I mean, he used to like Riza when he first joined the military. That crush lasted only about two petty little days. To be honest, Hawkeye scared Ed shitless sometimes. He also had a crush on Izumi before… ha! That lasted for only a day! Are you kidding? She has some issues, plus a huge husband. Forget that!

However, compared to all the little, tiny, insignificant crushes he had, Roy was the first man. Was it wrong? Ed's answer was 'who gives a damn!' He was just shocked that he grew to love the pompous jerk.

Ed turned off the shower, and changed in the bathroom. The only thing he did do before he came to Roy's house was change his clothes. He wore a black long-sleeve shirt, with some black baggy pants. He combed out his hair, it was actually quite tangled.

After he got all the tangles, and knots out he dried his hair with a towel, so it won't be dripping wet. Ed walked down the hall, then down the stairs. Most of Roy's men (and women) were watching T.V.

Ed walked over to the couch, he was going to sit with Falman, but Fuery was sitting there. '_Damn!' _Ed decided he could sit with Mustang. He sighed and plopped next to the colonel.

The show they were watching just ended. Ed thought he would hand the remote to Roy, he seemed out of it. Maybe he was just tired or something. His flesh hand reached for the remote, but instead of feeling a remote, he met with a warm large hand. Ed's hand darted back, and let Roy pick it up.

Mustang glanced at Ed, and gave a quick smirk. Edward blushed lightly and turned down his head, so his bangs could cover his face. Roy's hand reached for his chin, and lifted his face up to look at Roy's. His thumb slid over Edward's cheek.

Mustang licked his thumb, and wiped it across Ed's cheek. Ed winced, realizing Roy just wiped his slobber over Ed's face. The golden eyed male scowled, but blushed again at the contact. Mustang laughed lightly, and said, "You had a smudge on your face…" Ed's shoulders slumped. Of course there was a smudge. Out of all the things! Ed huffed "Thanks."

Roy leaned down to Ed's ear, and whispered huskily "Next time, it'll be more than a smudge." Ed's face went from pink to bright red. He knew what Mustang meant. Yes, it was embarrassing, but a little pang of happiness went through him.

Wait, was that a confession. I think he wanted Ed here for a _reason_…

_A/N: Cute, isn't it! Okay this is sad most of my ideas I got was from watching some super junior (k-pop group) couples or something. But, some cute things happened in that video. So I took that scenario and made it fit for royed XDDDD it shows what an obsession I have! Yesh there will be more that's why it's called series ^_^ R/R? _

_Ja Ne~ _

_XOXOXOXO~_

_FULLMETAL_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: HIYO~ okay so here's another little drabble of pure fluffiness! Roy and Ed are dating now, and I would say Ed's hmmm 17 in this (still with both automail limbs) __Enjoy_

It was late evening, and there was a small breeze, the night was perfect. The sky was a beautiful dark, midnight blue with a bright full moon. Aside from the gorgeous evening, General Roy Mustang was sitting on his couch with the great _Fullmetal alchemist._

Ed, Roy's lover, was staring at the TV screen. Well, so was Roy but not like _that._ It seemed like he was going to just fall over from where he sat. The caring boyfriend Roy was, asked "Ed, are you tired?"

"No." _Yes._

"Are you sure?"

"I just said 'no', so of course sure." _No, I'm not… can I fall asleep on you now?_

The elder sighed, knowing that the hard headed blonde wouldn't give in. Edward seemed more tired than usual anyways. Mustang shrugged, and turned back to the captivating screen. He just couldn't help it! In the corner of his eye, he glanced at Edward. He was starting to drift off. "Ed, you can go to bed. I don't care if you're tired or not." Roy waited a while, but he didn't get an answer. "Ed?" The major jumped up a bit. "Huh?"

"Go. To. Bed. Now. You look like you're going to fall on your face."

"No!" Ed stubbornly crossed his arms.

Roy rolled his eyes, and decided to go get something to eat. He stood up, and stretched a little. He strolled over to the kitchen, and opened a cabinet, looking for some sort of junk food. His eyes landed on a bag of chips, so he took that, and plopped back on the couch. Roy put a chip in front of the 17-year-old's face. "Want one?" Ed just took it with his mouth from Roy's hand. Roy chuckled lightly, and leaned back onto the couch.

Mustang just kept eating his chips. He figured he might gain some weight, but he'll burn it off. Especially when he had to chase Ed around the house to get his spare pair of gloves that he kept in his drawer. Now, he put them on the top of the closet shelf, so Ed couldn't get to them.

Roy was so interested into the show, that he forgot about Edward. The general turned over, and saw Ed asleep on his lap. He smiled, and placed his ungloved hand on his golden head. He felt Ed cuddle in more. "Hm… not tired my butt."

Roy figured he'd ask why Ed didn't just go to bed. He'll probably get all defensive over the subject. The flame alchemist sighed, and thought one night on the couch wouldn't hurt.

_A/N: There it is! Hope you enjoyed XxFullmetalSoulxX (is that it, I'm too lazy to look at your pen name, sorry!) okay yeah, so far I only had one review for this drabble series. It's kinda depressing, but whatever I really wanna continue this story :p. I don't care how sucky it is. Lololol anyways, there might be a second part to this, however I haven't decided yet. Leave it in a review or something =.= See ya next time! _

_Ja Ne~ _

_XOXOXOXO~_

_FULLMETAL _


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Hey guys! I'm back~ I forgot the last time I updated so I'm just going to update today \\\ By the way, Edward is once again 17, when Roy and Edo are dating. They're in a serious relationship, Ed still has automail bla bla bla you get it. ENJOY! _

It was early in the morning, on a Sunday. Roy woke up first, because Ed stayed up late last night reading… again. He was sipping coffee, and reading the newspaper downstairs. Suddenly, he was taken away from his reading by a loud '_thud' _and a scream.

The black haired man put down the newspaper, and walked over to the stairs to only find Ed lying on the fifth top step. Roy sighed heavily. "Ed, did you fall?"

"I mipped…"

"what?" Edward lifted up his head from the carpeted stairs and said, "I tripped." The elder chuckled and walked up the stairs. He reached out his hand, and Ed great fully took it. He mumbled a 'thanks', and walked downstairs with his lover.

The golden teen plopped in the chair opposite from Roy. His head slammed on the table. "I'm so tired…" Mustang smiled, and decided to get Ed some coffee to wake him up. He placed the steamy drink in front of him. "Thanks… again." Roy just simply smiled.

"Hey, why don't we go take a small walk. It's nice out, it'll wake you up too," Mustang asked. Ed shrugged. Roy flicked him playfully on the nose, and started to walk upstairs. "I'm going to get changed, I don't know about you, but I sure am." Ed just grunted in response, and took a sip of his coffee.

Once the dressed flame alchemist came downstairs, he put up his coffee mug, and folded up the newspaper to put it on the counter. Ed glanced at Roy, but their eyes locked for a quick second. The blonde alchemist turned. He felt his lover stare at him, Ed started to groan. "Ugh! Fine, we'll go!" Roy smirked, knowing that he just won.

The angry teen marched upstairs, mumbling things to himself. He strode over to their room, and slammed the door open. "Stupid general," he mumbled. He slid his pajama pants off. He figured he'd take a shower later. Mustang would complain that he was taking too long. He put some deodorant on, and opened the drawers looking for a pair of pants.

He groaned. Almost all of his pants were dirty. The only thing he had was tight black skinnies(1). "Damn." Ed picked them up, and looked at them. They looked on the _small_ side. He sighed. He thought they would be hard to put on, but he slipped them on easily. Maybe he lost some weight.

He went to button it up but his fingers kept slipping. His automail hand what too bulgy for it, THE BUTTON WAS TOO SMALL! This is why his leather pants didn't have a button, or zipper. "Ugh, stupid button!" When Ed tried buttoning it again, he tripped over his foot, and fell backwards. "AHH!"

Meanwhile, Roy was waiting downstairs. "Geez, what is taking Edward so long." To answer his question he hear a large '_thud'_ on the ceiling. He dashed up the carpeted set of steps. He rapidly knocked on the door. "Ed! Ed, you okay?"

"Y-yea I'm fine…"

"I'm coming in!"

"N-no! STAY THERE!" Roy raised his eyebrows in confusion. He rolled his eyes. '_Ed could be so stubborn sometimes… ugh.'_ After waiting there five more minutes, the elder started to get impatient.

Roy got frustrated so he just opened the door. But, to his dismay he found Ed struggling with his pants. Roy chuckled lightly. A golden head whipped around, showing a very deep red. "I said don't come in!" Ed screeched. Roy smirked and slowly walked over to the embarrassed adolescent.

"Here," Roy's hands slid the button into the slit, smoothly.

"Jerk."

"How can I be a jerk if I just helped you?"

"You just are!"

Roy snickered at Ed's cuteness. Ed blushed even more when he heard Roy laugh. "What's so funny?" The general smiled, and kissed him gently on the lips. "Nothing, Ed. Nothing. Let's just go on that walk."

"Fine. But for the record I didn't need your help, general bastard."

"Hmmmm… Oh, and by the way, you look sexy in those skinny jeans."

"S-shaddup!" Ed's face turned a light pink. Roy smirked once more, and gave him a longer kiss this time, enjoying the taste and Ed all together.

"Mmmmmm… delicious."

"Oh shut up you bastard!" Ed smacked Roy upside the head, but instead of feeling pain he just laughed.

_A/N: (1) Okay so I really don't know if there were skinny jeans in that time period, but oh well! I wanted him to wear skinnies! XP_

_I hope you liked it! I have some more ideas, but if you can suggest some, so I could keep this story goin'! I love you all for reviewing! Thanks~ xFullMetalSoulx HA! Is that it? I just wanted to try XD lolz anyways thanks for reading! :3 _

_Ja Ne~ _

_XOXOXOXO~_

_FULLMETAL _

_P.S. if you guys were wondering "Ja Ne" means later or bye in Japanese ;D_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: I'm back! Sorry, I'm writing ANOTHER story, but I'll still work on this one ^_^ anyways, Edward is 12 and doesn't know he loves Roy yet. Enjoy~ _

**Ed's P.O.V **

"AHHHG!" I hurled the stupid water bottle at the wall. The damn thing wouldn't open! The cap was small, so it was hard to open with my automail hand and when I tried with my left it wouldn't budge! Jeez, all I want is some _water_ and I can't even get any. I have the worst of luck…

I couldn't ask Al, because his hands were too big. It's like my metal hand. "Brother! Are you _still_ trying to open that water bottle?" I heard Al ask from the bed. My shoulders slumped. "Yea…"

I feel so… defeated. Who would've thought that I, the great fullmetal alchemist, can't even open a simple water bottle! Ugh. "Al, I'll be back! I'm just gonna ask if someone can open this damn water bottle."

"Alright, be back soon." I nodded my head, even though he probably didn't notice. I just wanted this bottle to be opened. I'm NOT letting it win!

I walked out of the dorm, and ran down the hallway to find Havoc. Maybe he could open it, I mean he seems kind of strong or something like that. Not in a wrong way or anything! Perfect! I saw the tall blonde lieutenant walking down the long hallway with papers in his hands. I dashed over to him.

"Havoc!" His head turned, and looked _down_ (sadly) at me.

"Huh? Chief… what do you need? I thought you were on a mission." He said with his trademark cigarette between his lips.

"Oh, umm yea. Can you open this for me?" He chuckled slightly and told me to hold the papers for him.

"Sure thing Chief!" I glared at him out of the corner of my eye. I know he laughed because I couldn't open it. Man, IT'S NOT FUNNY!

I handed him the cursed water bottle, and I took his papers. He turned the cap to the left, but nothing happened. He huffed, and tried it the other way. He frowned when it didn't open. He tried several more times, but failed. "Heh heh, sorry chief I can't. It won't budge." The dusty blonde smoker smiled sheepishly. I sighed and thanked him anyways.

Maybe Major Kyle can help me. Kyle is also a state alchemist, he's a pretty good friend of mine. He reminds me of the colonel, but just not as much as a jerk and less emotional. All I know is Kyle has a soft spot for kids. I walked over to the west side of Eatern Command to find Kyle's office.

I finally reached where his office was, but I started to get irritated _quite quickly_. People on this side of the command center don't really know me, so they don't know that I'm the _FullMetal Alchemist._ I opened the door where Kyle should be, and peeked in.

Damn… that's a shit load of people! All their eyes were staring at me. I searched for an orange head. "Kyle!" the orange head looked up.

"Hm? Oh, Ed… what do you need?" I walked over to him, and shoved the water bottle in his hands. "Open this." He gave me a confused look, but tried opening it. He looked like he was really concentrated.

"Hey, Major! Who's the short kid?" Some other solider asked. A vein popped on my forehead, and I glared daggers at the man. "WHO ARE YOU CALLIN' -" I was shortly cut off by Kyle's hand. He tapped me on the shoulder. My head whipped around. "What?" He gave me the water bottle back.

"I can't open it…" It kind of looked like Kyle was depressed that he couldn't open the water bottle. I shrugged, and took out my pocket watch to shove it in the guy's face who called me _little_. Once he saw it he gasped, I smirked and walked out feeling proud that I just made yet another person surprised over my title.

It's now about 3:00 P.M., and the damn water bottle isn't opened yet! I tried almost _everyone_ I knew in eastern command! But, there is still one person left. It's one of the strongest people I know… first lieutenant Hawkeye. I walked over to the office I knew too well, and slammed open the door. However, I saw everyone except the bastard and Hawkeye.

"Havoc… where's the colonel and Hawkeye?" His finger pointed to the inner office. I nodded my head and then kicked the door open. Both a black, and blonde head looked up at me. "Well, well, well, if it isn't-"

'Save it for later, colonel bastard." I didn't want to hear his stupid blabbering at the moment. I strode right over to the first lieutenant, and shoved the retched bottle in her hands. "Open it." She gave me the same look Kyle did, but tried anyways. She twisted it left, and right. She even tried pulling it. But… she was unsuccessful.

Hawkeye was about to hand it back to me, but the colonel took it out of her grasp. He twisted the cap wordlessly… he opened it! "Here you go FullMetal." I just stared at him. How the hell? NO ONE COULD OPEN THAT BOTTLE, HOW CAN HE? He glanced at the lieutenant, and without saying a word she left.

Mustang stood up from his chair, and put the water bottle in my face. "FullMetal… here." B-but I couldn't. I just wanted to take it. Instead, my body was stiff. Mustang was a little_ too_ close for my liking. He sighed. "I thought you wanted it…" But, before I could say something he drank some of it and he leaned close to me.

My heartbeat sped up, and everything just stopped. The only thing I could hear is my heartbeat pounding. I w-was frozen. Before I could even blink his lips gently pressed onto mine, and I felt the water being pushed into my mouth. Running out of breath, I swallowed the water. I closed my eyes slightly, then I felt him move away from me. I just looked up at him, my face red, speechless, and my heart pounding.

H-he just kissed me! I couldn't take it… I was so embarrassed! I saw his lips twitch into a smirk. But, I couldn't take it! I turned around on my heels, and darted out of the office. I raced down the hallway, and to my dorm. I pulled the door open, and slammed it shut. Right when it shut, my shoulders slumped, and I slid down the door. I breathed a sigh of relief and just rested. I heard Alphonse walk over. "So brother, did you get that water bottle open?"

"You can say that…" I shrugged.

_A/N: I'm done! Yea wasn't that exciting but I remember I couldn't open my Hawaiian punch, so thus this idea blossomed! LOL sooo yea… oh! Kyle is my OC he's a water alchemist XD I just had an urge to put him in here! XP anyways thanks for reading! R/R? ^_^ _

_Ja Ne~ _

_XOXOXOXO~_

_FULLMETAL_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Heya! Well, I think this was a little late, so sorry! DX I had to think about my other story "Hide Me Forever." I have to write that one too =3= I've been soooo lazy these days -_-" Anyways, on with the story! Btw Edo is 18. Do the math you should how old Roy is XD ENJOY~! _

The couple, Edward Elric and Roy Mustang, was at a restaurant at the moment. Roy told Ed it was on the military, but secretly Roy thought of it as a romantic dinner for Ed's birthday. The restaurant was extremely lavish, and defiantly had _high_ class.

The general, and major just sat down. To Roy's dismay, Ed wasn't even dressed up. He wore a lose black sleeve T-shirt with baggy kakis, and boots. His golden hair was tied in a lose ponytail, and to finish off the look he had his trademark white gloves.

Mustang, on the other hand, wore a red button up shirt with a black jacket. He had nice fitting black dress pants, with black slacks. His gloves were in his pocket, of course.

The golden alchemist picked up the menu, and looked at the drinks. "Hmmm… hey Mustang! What should I get?" Well, that hurt. Ed was Roy's _lover_, why would he call him '_Mustang'? _Roy sighed. "Why don't you get some water. You look a little pale."

Ed lightly laughed. "Yea, I guess. Sorry, I was practically reading all day." Once again Roy's heart broke a little. He didn't understand why Ed didn't live with him. Maybe, he should ask. Ha! That's funny….

Their waiter came back. He smiled brightly at them. Mustang could tell it was fake, Roy did it too long not to notice himself. "What would you like to drink, my kind sirs?" The waiter asked.

"Ummm, just some water for me. Thanks."

"I'll take a water as well. But, could you please bring some champagne?" The man nodded, and with that he left promising to bring their drinks soon.

The younger alchemist stared at the 32-year-old man. "Roy! I'm _18_! I'm not drinking that crap!" Ed whispered harshly. The general smirked. "It'll be fine. I don't think a little champagne will hurt." Edward rolled his eyes, and crossed his arms.

His golden eyes averted back to the menu. '_What should I get? I mean all this looks pretty good. Ugh… I hate deciding what food I want to eat.'_ His eyes scanned the menu. Ed finally decided he'd just order a stake, with rice. Roy simply chose fish, with a salad. He wasn't even that hungry, anyways.

Once they're food was set on the table, Ed started to eat. The raven haired man stared lovingly at Ed. A devilish grin crept onto the man's face. He reached his fork over to Ed's plate, and took a piece of the already cut up stake. The blonde glanced up at Mustang. "What was that for?" Instead of answering Roy just smiled. The elder at some of his fish, but then after several bites, he put his fork down.

He picked up Ed's fork, and took another piece of stake. Ed glared. "Stop that! If I see your hand near my food again, I'll bite you!"

"Oh! Being childish now aren't we. And, besides if you come here dressed like _that_, then I could do something to you in return."

"What are you talking about?"

"This is a restaurant my _little_ Edo~ _not_ your apartment." The young alchemist rolled his eyes, trying to refrain from chocking his lover.

"Whatever, bastard."

"Language Fullmetal~" Ed rolled his eyes once more. He gave his attention back to his food, and started to eat again.

After both of the men were finished with their meal, they started to walk home. The moon was bright, and lit up the sidewalk. "Edward?"

"Hm?" The blonde didn't even glance up at him.

"Why don't you live with me?" Ed jerked back a little at the sudden question.

"W-well. I didn't know that you wanted me to. I thought maybe I would be a bother, or a burden… I didn't know it was getting serious." Roy chuckled.

"Of course it is! Edward… why did you dress like that?" Ed jumped again at the sudden question.

"I thought it was on the military, so I didn't think I had to dress up for it."

Roy slipped something out of his pocket. He held it tight in his hand. "Ed? Do you know what today is?

"Yea, February third. Why?" The flame alchemist shook his head, and sighed.

"It's your birthday, Ed." Realization hit him. He totally forgot! He hasn't really celebrated his birthday since his mom passed away. The next thing Ed saw was a small pure white box. "Here," Roy said gently.

Ed took the box, and opened it. Inside was a silver necklace. But, instead of any normal jewel… it was the _flamel_. The surprised teen laughed. "I-I can't believe you would get something like this!' Roy laughed as well.

"Well it was on your jacket, after all."

Edward hugged Roy, and then pecked him on the lips lightly. "Thank you." Roy nodded. They both continued to walk. They were getting close to where Ed lived. Before Ed left, Roy said, "Ed?"

"Yea?"

"I love you." Edward smiled softly, and kissed Roy. But, longer this time.

"I love you too."

Roy walked away, as Ed walked up to the building where he lived. Before Roy could leave, he heard Ed's voice again. "Hey Roy! I'll see you tomorrow!" Roy gave a confused look, but Ed shouted again. "I'm living with you of course!" Mustang just started to laugh.

Sure enough, when he got home. He already saw some of Ed's things on the floor. "How did- Never mind. That kid has his ways…"

_A/N: Okay, that was cheesy, but I couldn't think of anything better. Yea I didn't like this one, but I'm running out of ideas here. Any would be appreciated though! :p anyways, I'm sorry for slack. I'm caught up with 'Hide me forever." And I also have another little bunny in my head. But Idk if it'll be a oneshot or not :D Well, thanks for reading! _

_Ja Ne~ _

_XOXOXOXO~_

_FULLMETAL _


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: I'M BACK! Here's another cute lil' drabble just for you guys~! It's just short and sweet. I'M JUST SO LAZY! T3T Thanks for the reviews, favs, alerts, bla bla bla. Anyways, Ed is 15…. Ed and Roy started dating about let's saaay hmmm about three months ago. ENJOY~ _

The raven haired colonel just finished half of his paper work… that meant he was halfway there. He was on time, for once, since it was his lunch hour. Half of his work finished in the middle of the day. Perfect.

Now he could spend some time with his lover, Edward. Speaking of the tiny alchemist, Roy was wondering where he was. He only saw him in the morning then he disappeared. He didn't have any missions, nor was he going to the library.

The 29-year-old man wanted to eat lunch with his small golden partner. Mustang shrugged it off, even though he still wondered where Ed was in the back of his mind. He could just see him later, anyways he was _starving._ He skipped breakfast because he had to get into work early to catch up on his hated paperwork.

The hungry colonel went to the mess hall. He received his food, and ate it rather quickly. But, he used his manners. Of course, he had to show his respect and class in this military mess hall. There were many generals, and what not. Who knows they could be watching Roy _right_ now.

He got up, and threw his tray away. Roy realized he had some extra time on his hands. So, he figured he could take a nice relaxing walk outside.

Once he walked outside the fresh, sweet air hit him. The sky was a bright blue, and the sun was shining like it never did before. There was other military officers walking, and chatting like there was nothing else in the world they cared about.

Mustangs' lips twitched up in a smile. Just seeing others happy made him smile. He thought of Ed smiling, and laughing. He had a huge grin on his face and his cheeks were rosy. His eyes glistened like the sun.

Roy snapped out of his thoughts, and sauntered around outside, looking at the nice scenery. Even though it was Central command, it could still be really stunning if it wanted too. Roy was just about to walk back to his office. But…

But, some gold hair caught his eye. He stalked over, and saw Ed. He was leaning against a tree, asleep with a book on his chest. Roy smiled ear to ear. He looked _adorable._

His hair was in a lose ponytail hanging over his shoulder. His black vest was off. He just had his navy blue tank top and his leather pants. His face looked relaxed, and peaceful. His lips were in a small pout, they were a light salmon pink that looked kind of glossy. _Cute._

Roy leaned down, and their lips connected. He kissed him gently, and slowly pulled away. Golden eyes fluttered open. Edward's gloved hand reached up to rub his eye. Ed yawned, and looked over at the colonel.

"Colonel?" The boy asked sleepily. The elder snickered, and pecked Ed on the cheek.

"Yes, Fullmetal. It's me." Ed leaned forward, and gave Roy a small hug. "I'm tired."

"Well, head to the dorms… I'll pick you up later. How's that?" Ed nodded.

The golden alchemist punched his lover playfully on the arm. "You woke me up, bastard," he mumbled.

"If you don't get your butt over to the dorms then I'll pick you up, and take you there." Ed blushed furiously. He picked up his vest, and book. The teen glanced at Roy, but then sprinted, heading towards the dorms.

Roy whole heartily laughed. He got up, and stretched. "I'll get him later."

_A/n: told you it was short! (Not referring to my or Ed's height =.=") there ya go! Hope you enjoyed it ^_^ Love you guys. Please review! _

_Ja Ne~ _

_XOXOXOXO~_

_FULLMETAL _


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Yeah I'm writing these to get ideas flowing, soooooo yup nothing serious. I know I haven't updated for a LONG time. But, I never really had any ideas and I was busy with "Hide Me Forever." I need to update that too T^T School started last week and I'm HAMMERED with Math (tch I always hated it anyways) and I have a crazy psycho civics teacher XDDDD. Lol so I got this new little bunny from my latest reviewer (sorry forgot your pen name been a long time since I read reviews for this one XP). She said she (hope you're a she XD) wanted "lemon." Yeah I'm kinda innocent… I guess… BUT GOOD NEWS! I have romance in this and some kissing and walls annnnd yeah READ TO FIND OUT! Ed's 15 Al still in armor. ENJOY~! :3 _

Two brothers got off a train. Many people know them as the famous _Elric Brothers. _The short blonde being the elder, and the unusual suit of armor, being the younger (even though he's seven feet tall.)

Edward was going to report to Mustang and say that they were back in Central, and was going to head over to the command center soon. The blonde walked over to the phone booth, and put down his suitcase next to him.

He dug his left hand deep into his pocket trying to find some spare change to use. At last, he felt some circular objects, and grabbed them. He slipped them into the slot, and dialed the all _too_ familiar number.

Yes, the older brother _didn't_ want to call the colonel, but he knew he had to. Lately, he's been having some… _unpleasant_ thoughts about his _MALE MUCH OLDER SUPERIOR_ officer. Ever since that day…

All Ed wanted to do was go to the bathroom to clean his face with cold water, he was quite sleepy. But, what he found completely shocked the young boy. Instead of finding an _empty_ bathroom, he found his _very wet_, half naked superior officer.

All Roy had on was his military pants, and a towel around his neck. He looked quite seductive actually… Ed shook his head furiously. NO! He was thinking about these things THE WHOLE RIDE on the train. He didn't need any more….. nonsense in his head.

The phone was finally answered. Edward gave his code, and waited for Mustang to answer. "Hello?" A tired, and husky voice answered. All the teen could think of was that husky voice whispering in his ear. He shivered, but shook it off burying it _deep_ in his mind.

"U-uh… hey colonel. I'm just telling you we got back, and ummmm….." Ed bit his lip. H-HE FORGOT WHAT HE WAS GOING TO SAY! DAMMIT HE WAS SO SCREWED! HE'D NEVER LIVE THIS DOWN! The blushing boy could already see Roy mocking him.

"Fullmetal, something wrong?"

"NO! we'llbeoveratCentralCommandsoon BYE!" He said in a rush, and slammed the phone.

Alphonse looked over at his brother. Al was getting _really_ worried. Ed has been acting really weird lately. He wouldn't eat much, he would always be in a daze and not pay attention, or he would just blush at something as simple as water! HE WOULD BLUSH OVER ANYTHING THAT AL MENTIONED! Unless, it had something to do with the mission, of course.

The younger brother pushed it aside, and hoped that Edward would fix himself soon…

"Al!"

"Huh? Oh, sorry brother! I was thinking…"

The state alchemist raised his golden eyebrow, "Uh-huh…"

Alphonse started to walk with Ed, and eventually reached Central Command Center. "Ummm, Al you go on without me alright? I have some…. Uhh s-stuff to do," The blonde stuttered. The suit of armor nodded, and waved goodbye walking over to the dorms, while Ed was heading to the bathroom to think some things over without Al…. or something like that.

The young alchemist sauntered down the corridors of Central Command. He saw Havoc walk right past him, but he paid no mind.

So much for that.

Havoc placed his large hand on Edward's left shoulder, careful not to hurt the boy somehow. Last time, when Ed was twelve, Havoc placed his hand on the boy's right shoulder, and he yelped rather loudly.

The teen turned around with a scowl in place, as usual. "Um, chief… boss wanted to meet with you. Just letting you know. Nice seeing ya' squirt." Before Edward could burst out with his ridiculous rants, the smoker ran for it.

"Coward," Ed mumbled. He huffed, and marched over to the _sexy_ colonel's office. Wait…. Did he SERIOUSLY just think that. THE COLONEL IS DEFINITELY NOT SEXY IN ANY WAY! What has gotten into him?!

The frustrated alchemist slammed the door open. He flew past the empty desks of Roy's subordinates, and opened the door to _his_ office.

"Fullmetal."

"Colonel."

They both glared at each other, but Roy stopped after 3 seconds of the staring contest. He sighed and ran a pale hand through his jet black hair. Edward walked over to "his" couch, as he claimed, and plopped down.

The teen had a scowl set in place, but in the inside his heart was beating a mile a minute. His hand was sweating inside his glove, he felt warm, and he was kind of fidgety. He couldn't sit still. Poor Ed couldn't stop thinking about Roy _out_ of that ugly blue uniform. Damn!

Roy pulled off his glove, and signaled Ed to '_come here' _with his finger.

"Um, I-I rather stay here…."

"Why?" The flame alchemist asked amused.

"I'm comfortable," he lied.

"Really?! Yeah, no. Here. Now." Ed heaved a sigh, disappointed his lie didn't work. The teen walked lazily over to Roy's desk. But, kept a good distance.

"Closer…"

"No."

"Fine." Roy got up, and stood right in front of the small blonde. "Better?"

"Worse," Edward mumbled.

Mustang leaned closer to Ed, and whispered in his ear. "You seemed shocked to see me after the shower yesterday." A shiver ran down the 15-year-old's back. "You're cute when you're embarrassed," He whispered again.

"Ummm…. C-colonel?!"

Ed slowly stepped back, but Roy got _closer_. "M-mustang… I-I warn you. I'll… kick your ass…" The blonde gulped.

"That doesn't sound very threating," He teased.

"S-SHUT UP!" Ed's heart beat faster, and he started to sweat from the close contact. He was getting nervous, and he was slightly shaking. His stomach did flip-flops, and he was as red as a tomato.

Edward backed up more, but he hit the wall. Shit. His superior got closer. He had a smirk plastered on that slick face of his.

Out of nowhere, Roy locked his lips with Ed, and pinned his against the wall.

To say Ed was shocked was an understatement.

Roy passionately kissed the teen. _'I don't want it, I don't want it, I don't want it, I don't want it!' _Ed kept repeating over and over, but that didn't seem to work too well. Roy slipped his hands around Ed's thin, small waist. He could feel his slim fingers fluttering across his back, and waist.

That's was it. He couldn't take it!

The teen gave in, and wrapped his hands around Roy's neck, holding on gently. Roy asked for permission to enter, and Ed granted that wish. The little alchemist really didn't know what he was doing so he let Roy lead. He liked the taste of him. It was…. He didn't know. It was just…. Him!

Ed made a small moan in the back of his throat, and Roy smirked in his head. They pulled apart, both breathing heavily. Ed, with a scarlet red color spread across his face, looked up at Roy then averted his gaze elsewhere.

The colonel noticed his subordinate was shaking a little. Mustang pulled Ed into a tight hug, and said "Don't shake. I won't hurt you. And, stop being so _damn_ cute!" He teased again. Ed didn't even bother to look at him. He was too embarrassed to even try.

Roy lifted up Ed's chin to make him stare in his eyes. To be honest, it made Edward completely melt. They were such a _deep_ midnight blue, and it held a deep love for him. At least, that's what he believed.

The raven haired man gave him one quick peck, and then gave him some kisses on his neck. Causing Ed to moan slightly, but he tried to push the tempting man away. Roy finally gave up, and ruffled the angel-like golden hair.

"At least my team is on break," Roy whispered in Ed's ear. The teen blushed furiously, thinking that if any of Roy's subordinates heard that, he'd be screwed! Good thing is right. Ed simply nodded, and he mumbled an '_I love you, colonel.'_ And then quickly left to leave Roy standing there, speechless.

Once the golden 15-year-old reached the dorms, he opened the door, and once he closed it he leaned his back against it. He gave a large frustrated sigh.

Al looked up from a book, and gave his attention to his older brother. "What's wrong, brother?"

"Roy, office, wall, pedo, feelings… AHHHHHHHHHRGH!" Ed ruffled his own hair in aggravation. Al sat dumbly in place. He was very confused by Ed's strange attitude.

His brother rushed past him, and plopped on the bed with a groan. And that was the last day Al would ever ask what happened in Roy's office between him, and his _maturing_ brother.

_A/N: Hope you liked! Please review. You know you want to click that button. It'll make my day! Thanks for reading~! ^_^ _

_XOXOXOXO~_

_FULLMETAL_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Hey guys. It's probably been a year now, huh? This is just to get ideas out and flowing. This is what writers block does to you my friends. I don't expect many to read this, but enjoy! Set when Edward recently turned 14. Not dating yet, but they both have very slight feelings. ON WITH THE STORY~! **_

_**Warning: A good amount of cursing on Ed's part. Just a heads up! **_

* * *

The blonde alchemist grumbled. He just got back from another dead lead, and the stupid thing was the pain in the ass. People don't know when to shut up about being god, do they? Tch stupid people…!

Ed came out of the shower literally 10 seconds ago. He only pulled on his boxers until the phone rang from the apartment. They probably connected the call here so Ed could pick up.

Clumsily, and lazily, he walked over to the phone and snatched it up not bothering to be polite.

"What?"

"_Oh~! Quite snappy I see FullMetal, what if this was a Colonel calling you, huh? Oh… wait that's me." _Roy stated dryly, not pleased with how rude his subordinate was being.

"Shut it fucktard. What in the living hell do you want from me? I just stepped out of shower the shower and now I'm freezing my ass off."

"_Such crude language, watch it or I'll have you court-martialed. Brat." _

"Blah, blah, blah keep shootin' empty threats Mustang-crap-face. Now-" Deep Breath. "WHAT DO YOU WANT!" He screamed loudly popping Roy's eardrum.

"_Damn it FullMetal! What the hell?! Just come to my office." _

"Why?"

"_Just do it." _

And then the line went dead.

The teen grumbled to himself and said incoherent words that no one was there to hear anyways. Al went to go the library, so obviously it was just Ed by himself. He sighed. The stupid bastard. Wasting his time, and making him come to his office. He's the one that wants him! Why does he have to go to _his_ place! Ugh. Adults make no sense.

Quickly, he pulled on some pair of well-fitting black pants that hugged his waist and legs well. Then he grabbed a light baby blue button down shirt, and hastily buttoning it, which resulted in the shirt being buttoned incorrectly. He shoved his feet in combat boots, and put his pocket watch on. He hoped he looked half-decent. He was still dripping wet too….

Psh, who gave a flying fadoodle. He was just going to the stupid colonel's office. Like he needed to impress him.

Did he…?

Oh, who cares!

He threw the door open, and ran out of the hotel. Jogging down a few streets he finally reached Central Command and got to the creeptard's office. Before he went in, he quickly tied his wet hair into a low ponytail that was put to the side, hanging off his shoulder. Giving him a rather cute image.

Not even bothering to knock he let himself in, and rushed passed Hawkeye. "Hey lieutenant."

"Hello Edward."

Then he slammed Mustang's door open. "Sup dumbass."

"Language FullMetal."

"Your face." he stuck out his tongue and plopped on the couch crossing his arms with a scowl.

"Oh yeah, real mature FullMetal." All he got was a nonchalant shrug.

"FullMetal. We need to talk about your behavior. You've been nothing but a rude, seething, cursing little shrimp. You need to fix that attitude."

"WHAT WAS THAT YOU SHIT HEAD! DON'T CALL ME LITTLE YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING BASTARD!"

"GOOD FOR NOTHING?! HOW DARE YOU!"

Havoc sighed from the outer office. "Here we go again…."

"How much you wanna bet the Colonel wins the argument." The chubby man, named Breda bribed.

"Psh… you bet. Chief's pretty feisty too ya' know."

Mustang raised a brow at Edward. "FullMetal?"

"What?"

"Your shirt…"

"Yeah, so what?"

The man sighed. It bothered him to no end. The least he could do was look a little more decent. He stood up from his desk, and strode over to the scowling boy. He leaned down and unbuttoned his shirt which gained a light pink blush on Ed's part.

"W-What are you doing?"

"Fixing your shirt." His slim fingers slipped the small white buttons into the slits effortlessly, and within a minute he finished. Looking at his handiwork he nodded. "Much better."

"Oh, shut it you sick meantally ill shit." Roy glared.

"This is exactly what I'm talking about. Not only are you disrespecting your superior, but your elders as well. Also. Ed! For crying out loud, your 14-years-old! You shouldn't be cursing and raging like that!"

"Well, who are to judge! You're not my dad! I wouldn't even listen to him anyways. So fuckity fuck fuck fuck fuck! Damn sour puss."

"Edward! Watch. Your. Mouth."

"Fuck off bastard."

"Last time. Stop. Cursing."

"Last time. Hell. No."

Roy's vein throbbed. He pinned Ed back against the leather couch and was a mere inch away from his face with narrowed eyes. "FullMetal. Your behavior has been out of control. If you don't stop I'll hault your search for a month and you'll work here with the others. Do I make myself clear?"

"Actually, no. You're a little muffled. Speak lower I cant hear you," the blonde smirked. The elder yanked Ed's wrist and pulled him up harshly and threw him against the wall with a loud _thud._

"FullMetal! Straighten up! Your in the military. Im not playing games!"

"Oh, but I am."

"im not."

"But I am."

"Damn it FullMetal!"

"Fuck you too." Ed harshly pushed Roy away from him and started to walk off obviously annoyed by Roy's nagging. Before he could get away Roy grabbed Ed around the waist, and pulled him towards his chest.

"Your waist…. Its so tiny. Ed are you eating properly? I can practically fit my whole hand around it."

"Yeah… of course. Have you seen me eat?"

Lies.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Yet another lie.

All it took was an anniversary of a loved one's death and you become skinny. Who would've thought.

Roy sighed. "Just fix your attitude okay?"

"Whatever. Can you let go now? Stupid asshole."

"One more thing."

"What?!"

Roy leaned down and locked lips with the boy. He smiled, "You taste like candy." The boy blushed insanely and tore his way out of Roy's arms. "Bastard."

"Oh, and Edward."

"What now?!"

"Come by my place. I'll make dinner. You need to eat."

The blonde smirked, "I'll think about you old man!"

* * *

_**A/N: random?! Yes. Now review and tell me what you think. This was just to get writers block outta my head. Hope you enjoyed! **_

_**Ja Ne~! **_

_**XOXOXOXO~**_

_**FULLMETAL **_


End file.
